Ruger/Movelist
Ruger has an infinite: Charge-cancel the followup> ....until you Break the enemy or reached a desired BRV value>Dodge cancel backwards>CCalibur Cross Charge again on hit-Jump Cancel >*restart Aerial Calibur<>Jump Cancel<>ChargeCalibur Cross* until the opponent dies. If you drop the combo, back dodge and Aerial Calibur again. *Between Nelo and Sanna, has the highest damage potential to deal over 9,999 HP damage, though Dark Weave with 9,999 BRV can only deal 13,332 HP damage at max, he can throw out Dark Weave as long as he's in Ex. Meaning it can be 13,332+++. Because of the lengthy attack sequence however, the opponent can break out of the second part with Ex. Or you could just learn CaliCross loops. Personal PreShade= ;BRV Attacks ;HP Attacks Ex Mode Ruger's Ex Mode is First Distortion, where his mask cracks open and lets down his hood, revealing his face. Apart from the standard Regen, he gains the Distorted Release ability, which grants him enhanced speed, increased damage output and shortens the time required for a standard charge. Next, he gains the Burst Charge ability, which augments his (Just) Charged attack priority to 'Melee High' and inflicts . Ruger can also jump off the opponent anytime he pleases without any requirements as long as he is in Ex Mode. Ruger also gains a new HP attack, Dark Weave, triggered by pressing R+ , where he rushes forward striking the enemy with a series of claw strikes weaved with distortion blades. The sequence of hits can be further altered by inputting 720°+R+ , in which Ruger follows up by beating(clawing?) the living shades out of the opponent. The entire attack is unique is such that it allows Ruger to deal HP damage twice in a string of hit sequence. As long as the secondary input is executed before the third claw strike fully connects, Ruger will only deal HP damage based on 1/3 of his current BRV, but his BRV counter will not be reset. Linking the secondary input will allow Ruger to deal HP damage based on his total BRV on the second finisher. The entire sequence of hits will always deal damage scaled according to Ruger's current base stats, but completely ignores the opponent's innate/personal/special ability. HP damage dealt (both versions) are 100% permanent, meaning it cannot be regenerated by any means, even by passing phases (it will always be max health - Dark Weave(+Lunar Raden) damage). Ruger's Ex Burst is Overload. In his Ex Burst Ruger plants his sword on the ground to create a mini shockwave. On hit, Ruger then distorts into midair and comes crashing down on the opponent 5 times in a row, where each hit auto-charges and can be altered into Distorted Release versions. Assuming all 5 hits are Distorted, Ruger ends with overloading his sword with Distortion and strikes at the opponent with a deadly slash, causing a crack on screen. An incomplete sequence of Distortions result in Ruger simply finishing off by skewering the opponent in high speed. Category: Characters